A Thousand Years
by readlivlaflove
Summary: Clarissa Fray's life comes crashing down around her one terrible night when everything she believed in, her whole world flipped upside down. Especially when her saviour is the one person who had been making her life at high school miserable. AU, slightly OOC set in present day New York. Rated Mature!
1. The Pain of the End

Chapter One: The Pain of the End

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer _

Clary felt a sharp pain lance through her shoulders as she was shoved backwards into the brick wall, her fiery red curls falling loose into her face. Two strong hands holding her wrists above her head, showing her that struggling would be futile. She was quivering, shaking all over from fear, if not for the hand she would probably have fallen over by now, how did she get here? What had gone so horribly wrong for her that she had ended up shoved up against a wall in an alley in the middle of the night, in a neighborhood where no one would notice her screams. Yes, she was petrified.

"I wonder what such a pretty thing like you is doing down here in the middle of the night? You just looking for a little fun, hmmm girlie?" The man's acrid breath washed over Clary's face almost causing her to choke. "Well I think I should punish you for being such a bad girl and having such dirty thoughts. Who knows maybe the whore inside you will enjoy this, yes?" Clary shuddered, shaking her head violently. She knew exactly what he meant and his words made her shake all the harder, her brain racing to think of a way to get out of this impossible situation.

Clary closed her eyes to hold back the wave of tears that threatened to appear, when the man suddenly leaned forward and licked her face, with his wet slimy tongue, flicking the tip like a snake's. He then took one hand from where it had been holding her wrists and began to savagely grope at her small chest. It was savage and disgusting and it hurt. Clary couldn't imagine what would happen to her mind, her body, if the man got what he wanted.

Sliding his hand down her stomach, he thrust it between her legs, pushing against her jeans with his grimy fingers. With this action Clary lost it, she began to scream.

Loud, petrified screams full of fear, screams that can only be made by someone in the most desperate of situations. She knew that no one could hear her, but she screamed anyway. She would have screamed until her voice broke and she had shredded her throat if it would get this awful man away from her.

She would have screamed forever, planned on it until suddenly there was a hot pressure against her lips and the same slimy tongue that had been licking her earlier was shoved down her throat, effectively choking her and silencing her panicked cries.

Clary wanted to die. She just wanted to die. Throughout this whole ordeal Clary had not cried, not a single tear had parted from her jade green eyes. She planned to keep it that way. She would not cry, she promised herself; she would not give that man the satisfaction. So she remained still, groped by his hand and choked by his tongue, awaiting an end to the suffering that wasn't going to end.

When he ripped into her, Clary thought she could feel something breaking inside her, something was ripping and tearing itself apart inside her, painfully scorching her insides with a fierce pain as she felt her spirit break. Claws of pain grated through her as her spirit was effectively shattered. She thought really, truly that she wanted to be dead. She wanted to die, she thought, please, please just let me die.

She could feel the warmth of blood dripping down the insides of her thighs. She didn't know how much time had passed, maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours.

When she heard a noise, a blessed noise through all the pain and suffering that was coursing through her and she gently turned her head just lightly to the side, forcing her eyelids to snap almost painfully open.

She thought for a moment that she had died, when she saw the man who was running quickly towards her, for he was a man made all of golden fire, heated amber eyes like those of a proud lion, and hair the colour of golden sunlight, with perfect features that could only belong to someone not from this earth. She could have sworn that in that moment, she saw wings, delicate wings that looked to be carved from the purest alabaster stone, yet as gentle and light as a feather, were curving elegantly from his back.

His face was set in a look of pure fury, scary and powerful. The look of a lion coming in for the kill.

Clary's tired eyes fluttered closed against her will, she wanted to keep watching but she couldn't, she just couldn't. She was just so tired and in so much pain it felt numb.

All of a sudden the heavy weight that had been holding her up, pushing grinding against her was gone, left to stand on her own shaky legs that could not hold her weight, Clary fell.

Her whole body slumping to the ground so fast and so hard that her head met the cold hard, concrete with a loud crack. Her green eyes snapping open again. But to Clary this pain was almost nothing compared to the other broken pain. The only thing to show that it had affected her at all was the warm sticky substance seeping into her hair.

Slowly Clary lifted a shaky hand to the back of her head, only to feel the warmth of blood coating her fingers. She brought her hand back to her side, trying not to see the scarlet coating her pale skin.

With the sight of her blood the events of the past hour rushed back to her and she finally realized that she could feel the pounding ache growing in her skull, accompanying the pain between her legs and in her soul, so that it was all just one big red fog of pain. It all came rushing into her in a dizzying rush and she could see blackness creeping into the sides of her vision.

"Clary, Clary, are you alright? Clary, answer me, please!" said a soft anxious voice.

With those words his eyes came into Clary's sight and Clary felt like she was sinking into the gold liquid of his irises. She had forgotten about the beautiful, avenging angel. As Clary's eyes began to close, the black almost completely across her vision, the final thing she saw was gold, and the last thing she felt was a warm comforting hand holding hers. Seeming to push the pain and the fear away, so that when Clary finally shifted into the blackness of unconsciousness she felt safe for the fist time all night.

Freed from the heavy pain by an angel straight from heaven.

**A/N: Hey Guys, another random thought of a story popped into my head and I went with it! I hope you guys like it, and don't find it too mature for your liking. **** Thanks to my beta and cheerleader she keeps me going! Please review!**

**-readlivlaflove 3**


	2. Perfect

_Chapter 2: Perfect_

_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now but _

_There's somethings that need to be said_

_And it's all that I can hear_

_It's more than I can bear_

_What if I fall and hurt myself_

_Would you know how to fix me?_

_What if I went and lost myself_

_Would you know where to find me?_

_If forgot who I am _

_Would you please remind me?_

_Oh, cause without you things go hazy. _

_1 year ago_

Clary's laughter rung out, soft and happy, the sound bringing a bright smile to his face, not one of his godlike smirks, but a real smile. A smile that Clary wished she saw more often. They were sitting in Central Park, sitting on the grass underneath a tree's gentle shade. Hiding them from the heat of the hot August afternoon.

"Jace?" Clary murmured her voice soft and gentle.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you- do you think we will be like this forever?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly. "Happy and together?"

"Of course." He said.

Clary sat leaning against the great oak, his head in her lap. Her small fingers combed their way through his golden hair. His eyes were close and peaceful, all the tension had gone out of his face, as he lay there. Out of his entire body really. He just seemed so… relaxed.

A tendril of doubt sneaked into her mind though, Isabelle told her that that was what they all said, and Izzy would know seeing as she had dated more then twenty guys for Clary's two. Come on Clary, she thought, fairytales aren't real, there's almost never a happy ending. Almost.

She didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay like this, happy and content forever, and maybe she could.

"Jace?" She asked again her voice still as gentle as before.

"How do you know?"

Jace's golden eyes opened, to fall upon her face. "Because," He said lifting his hand to push a tendril of her fiery hair behind her ear, looking directly into her eyes.

"Because, Clarissa Fray, I love you."

When he said those words, Clary's heart squeezed in her chest, and leaning down she pressed her lips to his. They melded together perfectly almost like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

She pulled back and looked at the gorgeous boy before her, with his smoldering eyes and hard lean body, lying there with his head in her hands.

"I love you to."

_**AN: I know its short. As in super duper short. I also know that it has been a very lonnnngg time since I last updated and I thank you guys so much for waiting. I promise that from now on the updates will become much more frequent, especially with march break right around the corner, and muccchhhhh longer. **_

_**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and follows and favourites! Also where it says one year ago, its roughly one year ago!**_

_**-readlivlaflove 3**_

_**Press the little button down there, you know you want toooooo!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters! As much as I would love to, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

_**The song at the top is Hazy by Rosi Golan feat. William Fitzsimmons**_


	3. Don't Worry I'm Fine

Chapter 3: Don't Worry I'm Fine

_Its like forgetting, the words to your favourite song,_

_You can't believe it, _

_You were always singing along._

_It was so easy, and the words so sweet,_

_You can't remember, you try to feel the beat._

Present Day, 1 month after:

It was her, but it wasn't. She looked the same, as if nothing had happened. But it had. She was a different person then she was a month ago. Yet she still looked the same. Or did she? Tentatively she reached out and pressed the tip of her finger against the cool glass of the mirror. She reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, the girl opposite her copying her movements exactly. She traced the dark circles under her eyes, little purple half moons, that betrayed her. Telling everyone that she wasn't fine, that she wasn't ok that something was wrong. They may not know what it was, may not know what it was that was bothering her, but if they looked close enough. Saw those telltale little signs, they would know that everything was not okay. That everything was so terribly, terribly wrong. They told of sleepless nights and horrible nightmares filled with visions of dark haired men and slimy tongues and breaking. Her mother never heard her, she made sure of that. Muffling her screams and sobs into her pillow, until she was sure she had herself under control, had her fear and her pain locked behind a metal door, bolted shut.

"Clary! Hurry up, or you'll be late!"

Hurriedly Clary looked away from her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and grabbed her concealer. She roughly dabbed it under her eyes, effectively covering up the circles. She applied some mascara and began yanking a brush through her unruly red curls. Why she couldn't have been born with straight brown hair, she would never know. She swiftly put her hair up in a messy bun atop her head, before heading into the living room and grabbing her messenger bag.

"Bye Mom!" She as she pulled on her converse and headed toward the door,

"Bye Clary, have fun and tell Simon and Isabelle I said hi!" Her mother, Jocelyn, yelled back from where she stood in the living room, covered in paint with a canvas before her and a brush in her hand. Her mother's back was to her, her attention once again drawn back toward whatever project she happened to be working on.

Clary closed the old apartment door behind her, before leaning against the wall. She let out a shaky breath, her small arms hugging her chest. She hated lying to her mother but that seemed to be the only thing she was doing lately. Really it wasn't new, she had been lying to her mother for just under a year, since that day. That painful, horrible day. Little things, stuff like she was over him, and she wasn't taking it to hard, and that she didn't feel like he had cut her heart out of her chest, stomped on it and then thrown it into a volcano. Clary stopped herself before she delved to far into those memories, for it would only break open the old wound. The wound that even now, hadn't really finished healing. She wouldn't go there, she wouldn't relive that again. Not again. She had enough to deal with already.

Clary pulled herself off of the wall, feeling a heavy weight sitting upon her skinny shoulders, before she walked down the hallway and 5 minutes later, exited the apartment building.

The street was noisy and busy, as it always was. For New York was constantly alive, full of people pushing and shoving to get to their destination. No one even glanced at the young girl walking close to the road, her fiery hair trailing behind her in the breeze, but if they had noticed her, if any of them had dared to look closer, they would have seen the small way she seemed to fold in upon herself. Hiding. Her small arms wrapped around her chest. They would have noticed the way her eyes danced fearfully around her, like the eyes of a skittish horse, haunted. She looked as if she expected someone to attack her at any moment. Little did they know that somebody already had.

Clary weaved between the rushing crowd, walking just a little slower than a jog. She had told her mother that she was going to get a coffee with Simon and Izzy, but she hadn't spoken to them since the beginning of summer. And now after what had happened, she just didn't know how. What if they were able to see it? What if they could read her face like a book with all of her secrets just open in front of them. She couldn't face them. Not yet. She was trash, filthy used trash and her friends would see that. They would know just what a disgusting little slut she was. They would say that she wanted it. That she begged for it. They would cast her out. The pain of losing her two best friends in the world would kill her. No she couldn't see them yet. Not until she had everything under control, not until she could hide the truth. Bury it so far down that it would be like it had never happened at all.

With that thought Clary reached her destination. This is where she would start. This is where she would pick up the shovel and make the hole, the hole that would contain her deepest secret ever.

Clary walked up the steps of the big house, until she was standing right in front of the door. It was a huge townhouse that looked like the home of one of those perfect model families you see in one of those ads on TV. "Okay Clary, she thought, you can do this. Easy. No big deal. Just press the doorbell. Hey maybe he's not even home! Then you can just leave and go along with your day. Oh come on, come on, come on!" And with that Clary pushed the doorbell.

She heard loud thumps from inside, as if someone was walking down the stairs. No, more like falling down the stairs. And then a hurried yell of, "I'll get it!" Clary wiped the sweaty palms of her hands against her jeans, prayed to God her face wasn't flushed and beat red from the July heat, and then the door opened.

"Clary!" He said in shock his usually smooth voice catching in the middle.

"Jace."

**So here it is my lovelies! An all newwww chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review! They are lovelier than a box of chocolates on Valentines Dayyyy!**

**-readlivlaflove 3**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the TMI, I own nothing, though I soooo wish I did!**

**The song at the top is Eet by Regina Spektor, and it's amazing!**


End file.
